Sick and Soup
by proudtobegleek
Summary: Prompt - Rachel and Kurt are heading out of town on a NYADA retreat and Santana is coming down with the flu. Worried about their roommate, the pair calls Quinn for help, not realizing that Q and S haven't seen or heard from each other since the events at the wedding.


Santana hated being sick. No, not hate, she loathed it. Not only did it make her look dull and at least 5 years older, he wasn't able to go out and do stuff. The one thing she hated most was being stuck inside, being bored as hell. Especially now Rachel and Kurt were gone. She was sitting alone on the red couch, cozily wrapped in in three blankets with hot chocolate right next to her, when she heard a knock on the door. The Latina raised her eyebrows, wondering who it could be. Rachel and Kurt were on some kind of NYADA trip, she hadn't seen Brody in weeks and she doubted Finn would be visiting any time soon either.

As she coughed pretty badly, she hopped of the couch and stumbled her way to the door. Santana faceslapped herself mentally and cursed on top of it as she realized that she looked like shit. The person behind the door knocked again and Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I'm coming, be patient." she raged, a little more heated than she intended to. As she opened the door, the girl bit her lip in regret as she saw who was standing there.

"Quinn..."

For once Santana was the one who didn't immediately know what to say, which was something that never ever happened to her. She was taken aback for a while. Santana hadn't seen or talked to the blonde girl standing in front of her since their last _special_ encounter at the wedding party of Shue & Pillsbury. Although she had loved the time they'd spend together and she got tickles in her stomach whenever she thought about it, she'd felt a tiny bit awkward and she hadn't had the nerve to call or text her afterwards.

"Yeah... Hey, can I come in?" Quinn asked, her voice gentle and soft as always.

Santana nodded and smiled friendly, "Of course Q, come in. I'm sorry for this." she said, pointing at her face that was obviously suffering from a terrible flu.

Quinn shrugged and entered the loft, "That's okay, I knew you were sick." she said, "Actually... Rachel asked me to stop by, she knew you were sick and alone so she wanted me to check up on you."

Typical Berry. Thinking Santana couldn't take care of herself. Although she had to admit it was a sweet gesture, and she didn't mind the company at all.

"How are you holding up S?" Quinn asked, a hint of worry left in her voice.

Santana shrugged as she sat down on the red couch again. "Oh well.. You know how much I hate being sick. My head feels like it's going to explode within an hour and my nose hurts from having to use tissues all the time. I loathe it."

Quinn sat down next to the Latina and placed her hand gently on her thigh, "You'll be fine, I promise. I'm here to take care of you and I made you soup. It's my mom's secret recipe and it cured my illnesses multiple times." she grinned.

Santana looked down to the hand currently on her leg and she swallowed softly. It was clear that their last encounter had messed with her head and even though she hadn't want to admit it to herself, she had started liking one of her best friends a little bit too much. The fact that she was putting her hand _there_ wasn't helping at all. "Thanks Q, always a good friend." she said a bit coolly.

"It's no big deal.. I'm always here when you need me. Do you want me to warm up the soup for you?" the girl asked sweetly.

Santana nodded swiftly. "Y-yeah... Thanks."

Quinn smiled and stood up, taking the little bowl of soup she'd placed on the table and heading to the kitchen. Santana would swear the blonde was shaking her hips seductively on purpose as she walked, but maybe she was just getting paranoid.

Santana laid down on the couch and closed her eyes for a few minutes, the headache feeling worse than before. When she opened her eyes again, Quinn was sitting down in front of her. Santana's eyes flew quickly open and for a moment she was in shock. Quinn was sitting on the ground and she was incredibly close.

"Hello there sleepyhead... Your soup is cold again but I didn't want to wake you."

Santana blinked her eyes a few times while holding her breath. "I-it's okay... H-... How long have you been sitting there?" she asked curiously.

Quinn shrugged, "A while... Do you mind? I like watching you sleep."

Santana raised one eyebrow but didn't flinch, "Nah, of course not.. As long as it's not in a creepy way." she said, chuckling softly but then moaning softly, "unf... My head hurts."

Quinn locked her eyes with Santana's dark ones and shook her head. "I..." She didn't finish her sentence.

For a few seconds there was a silence between the two of them and then, all of the sudden, Quinn leaned in. Carefully, she placed her softly lips on Santana's chapped ones. It was as if a shot of electricity went through the Latina. Although the kiss was completely different as the drunk, sloppy ones they'd shared the night they slept together, she got that same tickling feeling in her belly. It was as if she was watching fireworks. And then the feeling was gone. Quinn had leaned back and her cheeks were flushed red.

Santana coughed softly but didn't look away from Quinn's beautiful eyes. "Now you're going to be sick as well..." she chuckled to keep the conversation light.

A soft laugh escaped from Quinn's mouth and Santana started laughing along, even though it hurt her head even more.

"I guess I really enjoyed last time we were together." Quinn suddenly said, referring to their little adventure a few weeks ago.

Santana simply smiled and sighed softly. "I really enjoyed that too." she admitted, "Would you mind if I made you a little more sick?" she asked, and without waiting or hesitating, the brunet leaned closer and placed her lips back on Quinn's.


End file.
